kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 21. ER
Teaser Tsukimi re-energizes and makes dresses. Shuu begins to successfully resist Inari's manipulations. Chieko and Jiji meet Keiichiro Koibuchi. Summary Kuranosuke thinks back on his time spent with his mother as a kid and realizes that his father took him in for politics because he was a boy. That's one reason why he likes to dress as a girl. Even after he wasn't with his mother anymore, he wore her things. His eyes are wide as he watches Tsukimi, a nerd in glasses wearing a sweatsuit, break the expensive pearl necklace that was his mother's. Meanwhile in Umihotaru, Hanamori is sick with hives from eating clam ramen. To Shuu's dismay, Hanamori gives Inari the keys to the Benz. She drops him off at a dermatologist, falsely assuring Shuu that it's an ER, and drives with Shuu to a love hotel. She collapses outside the car and refuses to give him the keys, dropping them down her bodice. A maid at the Love Hotel comes out to exclaim over them, and shouts to her boss to call the ambulance with the sirens turned off. When Shuu protests, she misunderstands and explains that they need the sirens off so as not to disturb their other customers. Eventually Shuu manages to make himself understood and drives himself and Inari back to Tokyo. At Kuranosuke's house, Kuranosuke is asleep on a chair when Tsukimi and the girls finish sewing the pearls on the dress. He wakes up fully when he sees the dress and exclaims, "Damn, that's cute!" Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 4, Chapter 21, Page 275 Tsukimi nods her agreement condescendingly while Chieko admonishes him for always speaking crassly. When he takes a closer look, Kuranosuke recognizes how the pearls from the necklace were added to the dress. Chieko, stretching her aching back after all that work, comments about the pearls being fake anyway. She freaks out when he tells her that they were real and worth a lot of money. Tsukimi takes a moment longer to clue in and she is full of apologies once she realizes what she'd done. Kuranosuke, however, looking closely at the dress, tells her it's OK. "Yeah. The necklace turned into a cute dress. Mom would love that." Princess Jellyfish manga Kodansha (2-in-1 Edition): Volume 4, Chapter 21, Page 278 Kuranosuke tries on the dress. In his head, he wonders if his mother would still have sent him away if he were a girl as pretty as a princess. Tsukimi is completely struck by the sight of how beautiful Kuranosuke looks in the flower hat jellyfish dress. She calls him a jellyfish princess,her hands clasping in awe and Kuranosuke asks her to stop praying to him. Tsukimi is so happy with it that she decides to make a second dress immediately, this time based on a purple-striped jellyfish. Chieko and Jiji stress out at the idea of doing more than they already have, while Kuranosuke rejoices at seeing Tsukimi "fully awakened." Tsukimi asks permission to use a purple dress in his closet, but Kuranosuke misunderstands and freaks out when she starts cutting it up. Chieko and Jiji decide the time has come to make a run for it and leave to explore the house. They run into Mr. Koibuchi, whom Jiji is quickly smitten with. Kuranosuke cooperates with the Tsukimi's latest design, but asks if they could use the mannequin instead of having him wear the dress and hold still for so long. Tsukimi vetoes, telling him that it's only good if it's him, causing his heart to thump. Outside, Shuu arrives in the Mercedes and yells at Inari to leave and take the train home. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes * Trivia * The chapter title comes from the popular TV show "ER." References Category:Manga Category:Volume 4